


魔道祖师曦澄

by zhongyuanzhongye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform, 江澄 - Freeform, 蓝曦臣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongyuanzhongye/pseuds/zhongyuanzhongye
Summary: 番外车梗





	魔道祖师曦澄

**Author's Note:**

> 婴儿车

江澄被按在树上，耳垂被蓝曦臣吮吸着，湿热热的气息打在他的耳廓，激的江澄浑身一颤抖。  
蓝曦臣自然是察觉了江澄的反应，笑道：“晚吟的身子何时这么敏感了？”  
江澄抬起头，装作很凶的模样瞪了蓝曦臣一眼：“你以为是因为谁！”  
熟不知落在蓝曦臣眼里，这一眼完全变了味儿。江澄眼角微带一抹红，眼里还含着泪水，鼻头红红的，这一瞪，活生生的一副美人生气图。  
蓝曦臣喉结紧了紧，感觉下身的反应又强烈了，抬手揉了揉江澄的耳朵，“还不是我家阿澄太好吃了，涣这才没忍住~”  
江澄一把打掉蓝曦臣乱揉得手，道“蓝曦臣！云深不知处禁止白日宣淫！你的雅正被狗吃了？你这样你叔夫知……唔”  
蓝曦臣看着江澄张合的小嘴，俯身堵住它。，唇与唇印在一起，柔软的舌头互相纠缠挑逗，唾液也一并造访彼此的口腔，相互交融的吐息不分你我。  
蓝曦臣象征性的咬了一下江澄的下嘴唇，抬起江澄的下巴，使其与自己对视，道“晚吟难道不知道吗？涣的雅正只有在你面前才不见。”  
江澄喘着气，道“哼！油嘴滑舌！”  
蓝曦臣笑到“看来要让晚吟看看涣是不是油嘴滑舌了。”说罢，咬上江澄光滑的脖颈，印上属于他的标记。手也不老实的伸进江澄的衣服里，滑倒胸前的两个红点，轻轻一捏。江澄忍不住呻吟一声“啊~蓝曦臣，你属狗的吗？轻点！”  
蓝曦臣只是冲着江澄笑了笑，便又埋头在江澄身上苦干，蓝曦臣咬上江澄的小红点，舌头轻轻挑逗这小红点，时不时的吮吸 。  
江澄感觉浑身上下都卸了力气，软绵绵的，气的他一口咬上蓝曦臣的肩膀。  
“嘶……阿澄，松开”蓝曦臣停止了嘴上的动作。  
江澄充耳不闻，直到在那人肩膀上咬出个血牙印才松口。江澄看着那个印记，满意的点了点头，道“哼！叫你往我脖子上咬！”  
蓝曦臣眼眸沉了沉，低声道“晚吟不听话，涣要罚。”  
江澄心道，不妙，玩过火了。感觉自己恢复了一点力气，立刻挣扎了起来。  
蓝曦臣攥住江澄乱动的手，摁在江澄头上，道“阿澄要是再乱动，涣不介意在这里……”  
江澄挣扎的更厉害了，两条腿在蓝曦臣腰腹出不断摩擦，“不行！我不要！蓝曦臣，你要是在这里！，这可是外面，会有人的，我……”  
蓝曦臣用手堵住江澄的嘴，附身至气息交织在一起“嗯？阿澄说什么？”蓝曦臣亲了亲江澄的鼻尖，“可是，涣忍不住了。”说罢拉着江澄的手伸向小蓝涣。  
江澄蹭的一下脸红了，他感觉到了蓝曦臣的那里在他手里越来越大。  
蓝曦臣松开江澄的嘴，江澄便立刻怒道“蓝曦臣！你个禽兽！随时发情！你……唔唔”  
蓝曦臣笑着看着江澄，江澄感觉上下唇一黏，说不出话了。  
蓝曦臣竟然用禁言术！  
蓝曦臣手向江澄下面游去，到达一个柔软的软肉。蓝曦臣也不着急，指腹在小穴附近轻轻地打起圈。  
江澄抗拒的扭了扭身子“唔！唔唔唔！”  
蓝曦臣亲了一下江澄的嘴角，道“晚吟，放松。”  
感觉到小穴里的肉放松了，蓝曦臣试探的伸进一根手指，顿时感觉周围的媚肉在吸着他。他缓慢的抽插起来，知道软肉慢慢适应，这才添至三跟手指，不一会儿江澄的后穴便出了水。  
“唔~唔唔~~”江澄已有刚开始的不适应，转化成丝丝的快感。  
蓝曦臣看江澄这幅模样便知道已经可以了。他抽出手指，江澄感觉很空，不由自主的蹭了蹭蓝曦臣的腰，示意他继续。  
蓝曦臣笑着看江澄，道“阿澄乖，马上就好。”说罢，扯下自己头上系的抹额，遮住了江澄的眼睛，绕到脑后打了个结。又抬起江澄的手，把紫电取了下来。蓝曦臣一边亲吻着江澄的唇，一边探到刚扩张过的后穴，手一使劲，边把紫电送了进去。  
江澄感觉体内进入了一个冰冰凉凉的东西，穴里刚被蓝曦臣扩张过，还留着余温，一个冰凉的东西进来，瞬间刺激到了江澄。毫无防备的快感从神经末梢飞速传递至大脑后犹如烟花一般剧烈炸开，只把他弄得头晕目眩忍不住从咬紧的牙关中发出一阵微弱的呜咽声。  
“啊！”听到自己的声音，江澄连忙捂住自己的嘴。原来，不知道什么时候，蓝曦臣把禁言给解了。  
蓝曦臣又把紫电往里推了推，道“阿澄要含着，不许掉出来，掉一次，涣就惩罚一次。”说罢，把手撤了出来。  
冰热交融，刺激的后穴又分泌出了更多的水，是的小穴变更更加湿滑。江澄眼睛被蒙住，导致对身体的变化越来越敏感。江澄咬住下嘴唇，收缩着后穴，想把那紫电往回收，熟不知，紫电染上水后，不容易控制，一下子就碰到了一块软肉。  
“啊~蓝曦臣！你！你混蛋~啊~”江澄嘴上骂着蓝曦臣，下身的小穴却一吸一缩的吸着紫电。那紫电，着实不听话，一会跑到江澄的敏感点，一会又滑到洞口。江澄想着蓝曦臣说的话，只得不断收缩着后穴。把紫电往回吸。  
“ 啊~唔~蓝涣~我难受~帮帮我~”  
蓝曦臣握住江澄的分身，上下撸动几下，江澄嘴里又露出几声呻吟。蓝曦臣安抚道“不行哦，阿澄要靠自己。”  
蓝曦臣把手插回后穴，探到紫电的位置，微微一用灵力，后穴酥麻酸爽的感觉顺着脊椎一个劲往脑袋涌去，这让他一个没留意又是一连串的呜咽呻吟从嘴中泄出。江澄头部用力地向后仰去，后穴中原本因为重力而略有脱出的紫电又重新回到深入的位置。  
江澄挣扎“不要…蓝涣…会坏掉的……啊…唔。”要知道这可是紫电，万一变大了怎么办。

“啵”一声，小穴没再吸住紫电，一下子掉到了地上 。  
蓝曦臣看着掉出来的紫电，嘴角扬起笑，道“掉出来了，晚吟要接受惩罚。”说罢，把江澄围着自己腰的腿扒开，借着姿势，把江澄放到地上。  
好难受，江澄扭了扭，想借住地面的摩擦缓解体内的空 虚。突然，腿被人扒开，一个根状的东西被塞进来了，江澄以为是蓝曦臣进来了，主动的去含住它。  
江澄感觉到体内那东西透露着寒气，江澄咬着唇，委屈到“蓝涣！这是什么？”  
蓝曦臣手里握着一把剑，剑柄前端已经进入到了小穴里，那小穴不断的收缩着，想要热情的把它都吞进去。蓝曦臣也确实这么做了，握着剑就一捅到底。江澄感觉一股热流用上头脑，眼前一片空白，直接射了出来。白浊的液体喷射到蓝曦臣的衣服上，江澄大口大口的喘气。  
“晚吟猜猜看。”  
蓝曦臣面不改色的握着剑飞快地在那个柔软湿润的洞穴中模拟着性爱的动作来回抽插。  
“啊~蓝涣~太快了~不~唔~不要了~蓝涣~”江澄被一波波剧烈的舒爽感折磨地快要崩溃，心里又很委屈，自己刚刚高潮完，就被蓝曦臣这么折磨，生理泪水直接流了下来。逐渐打湿了蓝曦臣的抹额。  
蓝曦臣这才察觉自己玩过火了，抽出剑柄，解开蒙住江  
澄的抹额，江澄一双杏眼已经全部充满了泪水，顺着眼尾往下流，目光微微失神。  
蓝曦臣吻去江澄的泪水，道“阿澄不哭，是涣的错。” 江澄目光微微聚焦，眼眸中映着蓝曦臣的脸，江澄小声道“蓝涣~进来~”  
蓝曦臣此时要是再不进去，他就要怀疑自己是不是男人了。  
他挺着腰用力插进对方温软湿润的甬道中，那些肠壁上的软肉仿佛有生命似的热情又紧凑地裹着他的性器不断收缩挤压。粗长的性器借着滑腻腻的肠液毫无障碍得捅到了最深处。  
“唔……你…蓝涣~太快…啊…了……”江澄嘴巴大张剧烈地喘息着，隐约可见隐藏其中的艳红舌尖。  
蓝曦臣附上吻住江澄的舌尖与其交缠在一起，发出啧啧的水声。江澄感觉蓝曦臣回回都几乎完全抽出性器只余一小截留在穴中，再插进来时的力道又重又狠，膨胀饱满的头部用力碾过前列腺的位置时带来一阵阵凶猛的快感让他的腰又软又涨。  
“啊……蓝涣……啊……前面……前面……呜……你，你摸一下……”江澄觉得腰眼那儿的酥麻越发厉害。  
蓝曦臣拉住江澄的手，拿起放在一旁的抹额绑了起来，道“不行哦，作为惩罚，晚吟只能用后面。”  
“啊……不要……蓝…啊…涣…你混蛋…唔”  
蓝曦臣就着分身留在江澄体内，把江澄翻了个面，让江澄爬在草地上，承受着自己的重量。  
“唔…太快了…慢点…慢点…”江澄趴在地上，蓝曦  
臣的分身次次撞在最深处，仿佛要穿破肚子。  
蓝曦臣闻声放慢了自己的速度，伏在江澄身上，缓慢的抽插  
“唔……太慢了……唔……蓝曦臣……快点……啊……”江澄忍不住往后探了探。突然，一巴掌打上了他的屁股。就听身后那人说“晚吟，抬高一点” 

江澄紧的一缩，小穴紧紧的吸住蓝曦臣的分身，蓝曦臣又打了一下澄屁股“这么紧，阿澄是想夹断涣吗”  
蓝曦臣突然加快力度，整根整根的进入，江澄哭着“不是……唔…好…好舒服…啊…”  
蓝曦臣含住江澄耳朵，手掌覆在江澄白皙结实的胸部上搓揉，掌心压着硬挺的乳粒，抓着捏着把弹性上佳的肌肉弄出各种奇怪的形状。“阿澄，叫声哥哥，好不好。”  
“唔…不…不要……啊唔…”  
“阿澄叫一声嘛”  
“啊…啊…涣…哥…哥……慢点…”  
蓝曦臣听到了自己满意的答案，便把江澄抱起来，让他爬在自己的肩膀上，一步一步的走回屋子。  
“啊…涣…哥哥……这个…样子啊…好深…会啊…怀孕的…我不…不要了…”  
借住着重力，江澄只感觉那个东西回回都要穿过自己的肚子。  
蓝曦臣快步走至屋内，把江澄放到床上，就开始大力冲刺，干的江澄啊啊直叫。冲刺数百下后，蓝曦臣低吼一声，释放在了江澄体内，一股白浊也随之喷涌而出。  
江澄失声喘着气，刚想开口说话，便油感觉到体内那跟东西的变化，江澄无语骂到，“禽兽……”  
蓝曦臣亲了一口江澄，“只对你……”  
之后，江澄被蓝曦臣按在床上一直顶弄，知道鱼肚白出来才停了下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话点个赞


End file.
